Dragon James Malfoy
by Blondechick19
Summary: Nursery at Hogwarts? Harrys the new Defence the Dark Arts Professor. He see his ex-lover with a CHILD. Full summary inside. Mpreg. HP/DM Slash! Dont like DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Harry Potter Defeated Lord Voldemort in his 7****th**** year at Hogwarts. Harry is now twenty-one years old. He quit his training for an Auror, and came to Hogwarts to become a Professor instead. Harry comes face to face with his ex-lover that he still loves, and finds out that his ex-lover has a child! **

**Warning: I have a couple of warnings 1) This is Mpreg Fanfic 2) it's a Slash and 3) I have very bad grammar and punctuations IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE MY BETA PLZ EMAIL ME OR PM ME! Thanks very much! Don't like the warnings DON'T READ! That's pretty simple! Also this is my first fan fiction! Plz try and not be mean in Reviews! If you have any suggests or want to help plz feel free. Try and not be mean plz, that's all I ask. **

**Rating: PG for right now, but it may go up to R. Ill tell you when it goes up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (books/movies) Plz don't sue! I won't like that very much! The only thing I own is Dragon, and Professor O'Connor. Oh yeah and Sabrina **

**HPDMHPDM**

Chapter 1

A man is sitting into a big office, his sitting down on a chair, his waiting for the Headmaster. The man has black mess hair that is shaggy, his very skinny, but muscular, he has emerald green eyes, and classes. He also has a faded light scar that looks like lightening on his forehead. '_Wow its been five years since the last time I was here. Nothing has changed.' _The man thought to him self looking around. The door crept open, it scared the man because he jumped a little bit. When he looked over he saw a tall old man. Grey hair and Grey beard. The older man has blue eyes that has a twinkle in it. Very tall.

"Ah Harry Potter. How are you?" Said the Older man shaking Harry's hand.

Harry stood up and shook the older mans hand. "Hi Professor Dumbledore." Said Harry sitting back down on the chair.

"Don't be so formal Harry, call me Albus." Said Albus sitting down in what look like a kings throne. Harry just nodded at the older man. "So did I hear right that you quit your Auror Training, and want to become a Professor here, as the Defense of the Dark Arts?" Asked Albus looking at some papers.

"Yes sir, I hated being an Auror. I hope you'll take me in." Harry said politely.

Albus just smiled, and nodded. "Of course you can be a Professor here Harry. I actually have some papers for you to look at while in your own rooms." Albus said handing the papers to Harry. Albus gotten up. "Why don't I show you your room. Your suit case is already there."

Harry gotten up as while and following Albus Dumbledore. While walking to his private rooms he looked around. He had missed the place. Harry heard screaming, he of course gotten out his wand. Before long he saw the screaming voice, in a small room. Harry stopped to look in. '_Wow this wasn't here before.'_ Harry thought to him self. Two little boys were playing together. One has platinum blonde hair, while the other one had granger hair.

Albus had stopped in his tracks when he saw that Harry didn't follow him towards his room. Albus went over towards Harry. "Ah I see you see the new room to our school. This, this here is the nursery Harry. We found out a couple of Professors, and even kids pregnant. So we build this room." Said Albus to Harry.

When Harry looked up he saw that Albus's eyes were twinkling like crazy. He looked puzzled at him. Harry new that twinkle, it's when Albus new something, when Harry didn't. Harry shrugged it off and started walking with the Headmaster.

"This Harry is your room. You tell your portrait your password, then everything is settled." Said Albus turning away from Harry, then he turned back towards him. "Oh and Harry tomorrow the staff and I are having a meeting. Its for what the Professors would like to do during term. We also discuss what might happen during the school year. Please do attend, everyone is going to be there." Said Albus to Harry.

"Yeah of course ill be there. See you in the morning." Harry said. Albus turned around, and began walking to his Office. Harry looked at his portrait. It's a girl with a dress. "Erm, I am here to go into my rooms." Said to the portrait. Which she smiled at him. "Yes you need a password, for only you would know." She said to him. Harry began to think. He thought about it for a few minutes. "How about…Boggart?" Asked Harry to his Portrait. She smiled and nodded and let him in.

Harry looked around the room. It has a small kitchen, living room. The living room has shades of different colors from tan-dark blue. He saw that he had a small bathroom too. He went towards his own bedroom and it is decorated a light blue. He saw a little room behond that and went inside. it's a dark brown with books all over, a desk. Harry figured its his study. He went over and sat down at his desk. He got out his parchment, and started writing.

_Hermione & Ron, _

_Hi you two. Dumbledore had accepted me into the castle. I am now a Professor. Ha! Its going to be weird to be called Professor potter. Can't you believe it! I should go and unpack my things. I kind of have a big day tomorrow, big meeting I guess. Oh ill tell Neville you said hi. _

_Harry_

Harry gave Hedwig my letter to my best friends. He watch her go off in the sunset.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

"Daddy, Daddy! Wake up daddy you have an important meeting!" Said a little boy sitting on his dads stomach. The man had groan alittle. "Daddy! Can I go to the meeting with you?" Said the little boy, while his dad is opening his eyes.

The man has Platinum blonde hair like the little child. He has grey-blue eyes. Very build skinny. His hair is kind of messy from sleeping. His hair goes down to his shoulders. "Ugh, Dragon why you wake me up." Said the man.

"Daddy! You have a meeting today." Said Dragon. Dragon has the same platinum blonde hair as his dad, but his hair is more shorter its more shaggy than his dads. He has emerold green eyes. Short, and very skinny. "Daddy you don't wake up ill punch you! Ill give you what Auntie Pansy taught me." Said Dragon.

"Hey be a good boy! I am up. Yes you can go to the meeting today since Miss O'Connor has to go too." Said the man. The man's name is Draco. Draco had little Dragon just 4 years ago. Draco is the only parent in the child's life. His former ex-lover had cheated on him with another boy. Draco signed getting up, and getting ready for the meeting, that's supposed to happen moments away. He gotten into the bath tub with little Dragon. When they gotten out he put on some muggle cloths. A white muscle t-shirt and tight dark blue Jeans. He had put Dragon in a green t-shirt and jeans.

"Ok come on Dragon, we are having breakfast in the Great Hall, were the meeting is." Said Draco, getting his papers. Dragon had grapped his fathers hand, and the child started skipping towards the Great Hall. Draco smiled at his little child. He sat down in his usual sit just in the middle of Neville Longbottem, and Miss O'Connor. Dragon sat on Draco's lap. He started playing peeky-boo with the other child on Neville's lap.

Neville has a kid age 2. it's a little girl name Sabrina. Draco is shocked that Neville Married Ginny. Ginny had left him for some other guy that lives in the states. She moved their with out little Sabrina, she didn't want nothing to do with either of them. Neville wanted to be with his child like Draco.

"We are waiting for another Professor. It seems like he is late. We will wait for another few minutes before getting started." Everyone heard Albus Dumbledore.

'_I wonder who the new Defence the Dark Arts teacher is.' _Thought Draco. He started picking at his eggs, and cutting up food for Dragon. Until Draco saw who the teacher is. His mouth dropped.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Harry had went to bed pretty late figuring out what he wanted to do for his classes this year. He hopes that Professor Dumbledore will accept what he wants to discuss. Harry never gotten a reply for his friends yet, and didn't expect so. When he woke up the next morning he knew he is late for the meeting and just simply just put on cloths and left. He wore a black muscle shirt and tight ripped blue jeans.

Harry walked in the Great Hall, and sat down next to Neville. He didn't not even notice the blonde man and a child. "Hi Neville. Oh this must be little Sabrina." cooed Harry.

Neville smiled at Harry. "Hi Harry nice seeing you. Sabrina, this is your godfather Harry." Said Neville to the little girl. She smiled not even knowing what she is smiled, but she said hi anyway.

"Enough chit chat lets get started. New year at Hogwarts, and we have a new Professer. I know all of your know him, but lets interduse him. Harry Potter welcome back." Said Albus to Harry and everyone else. Harry just nodded and waved to everyone. "Ok lets start off with you Professer Longbottom what do you have for us that you want to discuss." Said Albus talking to Neville.

Neville went on how he wanted to discuss his plans for the terms. It got boring after a while, because he is talking about every detail. It went on to Professor McGonagall. She went on about basically the same thing she done with us when Harry went to school, so he became bored. He played with Sabrina's hair.

"Ok now Draco Malfoy please tell us what you are doing in potions" Said Albus.

Harry now looked all around for Draco. His jaw had dropped a little. He never knew that his ex-lover is a professor. If he knew he would NEVER had applied to this job. He looked over at Draco which is next to Neville. ' _How did I miss him!'_ Though Harry. Harry saw Draco looking hot as every. He looked over at yet another young child. He looked exically like Draco, expect for the eyes. He had green eyes.

"Ok that sounds good Draco, yes you can go do those potions with the first years. Ok Miss O'Connor you ready for yet another crazy year ahead of you." Said Albus now to the young lady that is sitting next to Draco. She had short brown hair with highlights she looked very skinny. She has blue eyes with a hint of green in them. She had muggle cloths on like everyone else. She is wearing a white baby doll shirt and skinny light blue jeans that looks faded. Harry never swung that way, but thought she is really hot. He never been straight. He always loved guys. Always loved Draco. He still does. _'Ok stop thinking about Draco its been 5 god damn years! He doesn't love you!'_ Thought Harry.

"So the only thing I need to watch out here is Drag getting into stuff, otherwise it'll be fine. I want to teach them some muggle stuff like paints. I am also going to teach 4-6 their ABCs and 1,2,3's. I hope you don't mind." Said Miss O'Connor.

"Ah yes you may Jessica." Said Albus. Albus turned towards Harry. "What about you Mr, Potter." Said Albus.

"Oh my god! What kind of last name is potter. It sounds like where you have to go pee pee and poopy." Yelled Dragon really loud, he began to laugh. "I am going to call you Potty!" Said Dragon getting closer to Harry about to spill Neville's food.

"UGH DRAGON JAMES MALFOY! STOP BE A GOOD BOY TO MR. POTTER!" Yelled Draco.

Harry had one eyebrow up towards Draco. "Well Albus, before I gotten interrupted by Mr. Malfoy's kid. I wanted to go over with you with 4th and 5th years can I talk about Boggarts, Werewolves, and the Unforgivable Curses? Um my 1st and 2nd years I wanted to work on with them how to do some simple jinxes, 3rd years and up dueling. I need an ascendant for that though; if you accept it. My 6th and 7th years I would like to do Vampires and redo everything they been tought." Said Harry looking down at his papers then looking up towards Albus.

"Of course you can. Now lets talk about if we want to do anything special for the kids." Said Albus.

"How about we have a Winter Ball. We like to have those in the states." Said Jessica. Now that you mentioned it Harry started to here her accent from America.

"Yeah of course." Said Albus.

They all went on talking about the new year. Soon around after noon Albus dismissed us. Harry started walking towards his room when he heard two pair of footsteps behind him. One sounded skipping.

"Ehm Harry, Dragon has something to say to you." Said a deep voice behind him. Harry turned and saw Draco. He saw Dragon right beside him behind his legs. "Dragon what do you say to Mr. Potter." Said Draco to his child.

"I…I…I am sorry sir. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Said little Dragon.

Harry bent down to Dragon's leave. "Its ok kid." Said Harry putting his fingers threw Dragons hair. Harry then pulled out something out with a stick. "Here, I was going to have it when I got to my room, but since you looked like you need it more than I do." Said Harry giving him the candy.

Dragon had pulled the wraper off, and putting it in his mouth. "Yummy! What is it." Said Dragon to Harry.

"Well it's a lollypop. it's a muggle candy treat. Its blueberry." Said Harry.

Dragon looked up at his father smiling. "Dragon what do you say?" He asked his child.

"Oh Mr. Potter thank you! You're my new best friend." Said Dragon. Harry chuckled.

Harry said good-bye to Dragon, and not saying a word to Draco. He went back to his room. He went to his bedroom and started to cry. "I still love Draco! Why did I come here! He has a kid from a woman. Ugh!!" Screamed Harry throwing his pillow.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco stood their at the spot where Harry left him with Dragon. _'Dragon is Harrys new best friend, but he doesn't know what else he is.' _Thought Draco.

"Daddy! Lets go back to our rooms. You can tell me more about Daddy." Said Dragon.

Draco sigh and went towards his room with his soon.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

A/N: Hey everyone like it, hate it? What I really like people to be honest about this fan fiction. If I get 5 reviews by midnight where I am then ill write another chapter and it'll be up soon. If I don't get 5 reviews then ill sure write more by tomorrow night or later. I do try and update as much as possible. If you are confussed or if you have questions plz don't hesate and ask! Also plz if you want to be my Beta if yall don't think im good anyway plz plz plz ask me on reviews! Ill check your Beta review.

Until next time.

3 Jess


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Some cursing! Don't like it, then don't read!**

A/N: Hi everyone! it's a quick A/N. Anyway I thought you guys should know I am so happy that I had so many reviews, Fav storys, Alert Story. Thanks very much! (ill be putting down at the end of story of thanking everyone.) Before I go to the story I thought I should put something down real quick. Thanks Loonytick for the heads up on to reread my story. I edited the first chapter. I also want to say that I am now going to do Harry, Draco, and even Dragons PoV I think it'll be a lot better. You guys can be the judge. If yall don't like it just tell me and ill just do it the way I did it in the first chp. This chapter talks about how they broke up, and why Draco left Harry and kept his secret from him.

Here yall go the second chapter to my story!

___________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2 **

(Draco PoV)

My son Dragon loves talking about his other dad, Harry. I never told him his name or even last name. I did tell him we were Hogwarts Hottest couple. "Dragon" I said to the portrait. Its my password for my private room. It is easy for Dragon, because he sometimes goes off on his own. "Oh Jessica you're here." I said to the nanny of Hogwarts. She nodded. Jessica had little Sabrina with her. I had to do some paper work, so I asked Jessica if she could watch Dragon. I guess Longbottom is doing the same thing. Dragon went towards his bed room which is next to mine. "What are you dong Drag?" I asked my baby, following him to the other room.

Dragon went over the covers in his bed. "I want to take a nap. Please tell me about you and my other father." Said Dragon.

I just smiled at him sitting down next to his bed. "What do you want to know Drag. I told you everything. From how we used to fight with each other, to how we hooked up." I said to him tucking him in his bed. (Not just full detailed).

Dragon seem to be thinking for a minute. "I want to know why you two broke up." He said to me finally.

I thought for a minute. '_Should I tell him?'_ I asked my self. "Drag, that story is very heartbreaking, and you wouldn't understand." I said to him truthfully. Everytime he bought up his other father, I would go to the other room and start crying.

"Dad I am smarter than anyone here besides you. Please! I really want to know! Also why did you kept me into hiding for over 2 years!" He said to me.

I sigh and started to talk. "Well son, my 7th year. I was going to meet your father to tell him the good news about you. We were meeting in a class…" I thought for my words for a moment not wanting to tell him the full detail of what I saw. I continued finding the right words. "I open the door of the room. I saw your father kissing another kid. I…I…I ran back towards the Slytherin common room, I cryed. I never told your father that I was carrying you. I wrote him a note, telling him to stay away from me, and I wrote that we are broken up. Ever since then I haven't speaked to your father." I said. I looked away before tears start coming down.

"Daddy, why did you hid me for a very long time. Were you ashamed of me?" Dragon asked me.

When I looked back at him he had tears running down his small checks, I whipped them away. "Drag, I only hid you, because I didn't want your father to find out." I said to him. "That's enough, go take a nap ok." I said to him getting to my feet. Before he could get any questions out of me, I shut the door and lean against the door, eyes shut.

"Drake are you ok?" Asked Jessica. I didn't even remember she is here.

"Yeah, yeah." I lied taking a sit on the couch. I watched Sabrina playing with her dolls.

"Drake, there is something going on isn't their? What did Dragon asked you?" Asked Jessica. She always knew me more than I knew myself.

I nodded to her. "He asked me about why I broke up with Harry. You know the new Defense the Dark Arts Professor. Its…its still heart breaking." I said looking down at my hands then looked up at her._ 'I can trust her with this can't I?' _thought to my self before answering her. "What?" I asked her. She looked at me dumfounded.

"I…I never knew you were with Harry Potter. The famous wizard." Said Jessica. She toke my hand, and started talking before I could speak. "Its going to be hard for you Draco isn't it; his going to be in the same castle as you. Oh my god, he'll be sitting next to you in the Great Hall when term starts." Said Jessica, putting her free hand on her mouth.

"Erm yeah I guess it will be hard. I am NOT telling him about Dragon though." I said to her taking my hand back. "Do you want lunch? Its 3" I asked her. She nodded. I started to make some sandwiches.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

(Harry PoV)

I got done crying, and started to think. _'I still wonder to this day why he broke up with me. I did hear that I supposedly cheated on him. Ha I remembered his best friend Blaise wanted to kick my ass for what I done to him. I still don't get it.' _I thought to my self still trying to figure out how I cheated on him. I yawned.

_____---Dream/memoryß_____________(harry still)

"_Bye you guys. Draco has something to say. I don't know what time I'll be back. DON'T WAIT UP!" I said to my friends heading towards the room that Draco and I are supposed to meet. He wrote me saying he had some good news. _

_I started skipping down the hall way. I gotten really weird stares I shugged it off, and opened the door to the classroom. I went and sat down on one of the tables. "I guess I am early." I said to my self laughing it off. I started to become nervous when Draco didn't come for 5 or 10 minutes. "A Malfoy is never late! Where could he be?" I asked my self, wanting to open the door to look for him. _

_I looked around the small room admiring it. I heard the door open, I looked over hopping its Draco. It isn't, its Dean Thomas. "Oh sorry Harry I didn't mean to walk in. I am trying to find. Umm oh never mind." Dean said to me getting closer to me. _

_I smiled at him. "Oh its ok. Draco isn't here yet. I am waiting for him though. You should go." I said to him, trying not to sound mean. I saw that Dean had something behind his back. "What do you have behind your back?" Asking him before he could turn and leave. _

"_Oh uh, its umm…" That's all I could remember. _

_I awoke in my own 4 poster bed, naked. 'Hmm Draco and I must of shagged last night.' I thought to my self. I started getting ready to go get breakfast downstairs. I half skipped going to get breakfast. I didn't see Draco, so I didn't go over to him and kiss him. I started eating my breakfast, when I saw my owl. _

_Harry, _

_You need to stay away from me. We are over! I hate you! I can't believe you would cheat on me! Your such an ass hole! _

_A very upset _

_Draco _

_I reread the letter. I looked over at Draco's table. I guess he had walked in while I was reading the letter. He looked down at his food, and didn't even look up at me. I gotten up from my chair. "Harry where are you going?" Asked my best friend Ron. _

"_LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE RON!" I screamed at him, not caring that everyone heard what I said. Before anyone could question me I ran to the nearest bathroom and cried._

______End dream/memory______

I awoke being teary eyed. _' Why did I just dream about that. Uggh! Now I am crying again.'_ I thought to my self. I started crying harder than I had before. When I finally decide to stop crying, I looked over at the time. _'Shit! Dinner! Ah I need to go down there for stupid sitting arrangements. Can't be late again.'_ I thought to my self running out the portrait. _'I can't believe I slept for 7 hours!'_ I thought to my self. I ran to the Great Hall out of breath. I saw that they were just getting there food. I sat down next to Neville and Jessica I think her name is. The older Professors had sat across from us young Professors.

"Er sorry I'm late again. I dozed off." I said to everyone. They said its ok. I began eating some chicken.

"Oh your young Potter aren't you?" Asked Jessica next to me. "I'm Jessica O'Connor, from the states." Said Jessica giggling.

I smiled at her helding out my hand. "Yes, I am young Potter. Please call me Harry though." I said to her shaking her hand. "What part of the states you-"

"Hi Harry." Said Dragon. He interrupted me.

"Why hi their Dragon." I said to him smiling.

"Now, now Harry is talking. Wait your turn." Said Draco.

I smiled weakly at him. "Mal-Draco its fine. He is still young." I said to Draco regarting talking to him. He shrugged.

"Oh sorry Harry. You can talk to Jessica, the best person in world! Just when your done talk to me!" I heard Dragon say over Jessica. I smiled at him and mouth thank you and winked at him.

"Anyways Jessica, what part of the states you from?" I asked Jessica turning to her.

"Oh I am from NY, not NYC, but NYS. Major difference." Jessica said eating her mash patatos.

"Ah I see." I said not knowing what else to say. I went back to eating a little then turning to Dragon. "Ok Dragon what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked Dragon finish eating my food, waiting for desert.

"Why is your eyes so puffy. Did you cry. Do you need a hug." Said Dragon really hyper.

I laughed a little. "No, I'm allergic to dust." I lied to him.

"Do you want to sit next to Draco so you can talk to Dragon?" Asked Jessica. I looked up at her. I then saw everyone stop eating to see what I would say.

"Um no its fine. You can stay there." I said to her. Everyone began eating again. To be honest I didn't want to sit next to my ex-lover that accused me of cheating.

"Ah, daddy does Harry know about my other father?" I heard Dragon. I raised one eyebrow to Draco. _'Wow he has another dad. That's very rare for a guy to get pregant in the wizarding world'_ I thought to my self.

"Drag, no he doesn't. Only a few people know about it." I heard Draco. I looked at him questionly.

I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to cry, butI held it in. Draco and Dragon were talking about something, but I ignored it. I felt someone push me on my right side. I looked over at Neville. "Yeah, what?" I said kind of angrily. I guess I had scared Neville because he didn't speak for the rest of the dinner.

"Ok sitting arrangements." I heard Albus. This time I had to listen. "First of all at the left side of me from the end until me. Neville, your at the end with of course Sabrina. Hagrid, your next to Neville on his right side." He went on. McGonagall of course is right next to him. "Now on to my right side. Flitwik you are right next to me like always. Jessica your next to Flitwik, Trelawney you are next to Jessica, then Draco with Dragon next to Trelawney. Last, but not least Harry next to Draco and Dragon." He said to everyone. He then bagn to talk again. "Now we will start the feast the usual time. Don't be late Harry. You don't want to be late for the sorting" Said Albus clapping his hands together like its cold in the Great Hall.

Finally Albus had let us go to our rooms. "Bogart" I said to my portrait. I wanted to read before I go to bed so I went to my study, to find a book. When I went in there my owl had started tapping on the window. I went over to the window and gotten the letter off her leg. I gave her a treat, while opening up the latter that is from Hermione.

_Harry, _

_How is Hogwarts so far? Congrats on being a Professor Harry. Ron misses you, and so do I! What was your meeting about? Oh Harry I hate being pregnant it hurts so bad. I am only 8 months in my pregnancy, any day now. You're the godfather of course. Well I need to go we have some crazy business over here. Bye talk to you soon Harry. Tell me everything about your first day! _

_Ps sorry Ron never wrote. Next time he will! _

_Hermione _

I smiled at the letter. I figured ill write after the first night of the term. I toke out a muggle book called 'Twilight' and went to my bed.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

(Dragons PoV)

"Ah you little monster come here!" I heard my dad say. I am running around our rooms. Its late, and daddy wants me to go to bed. I won't of course I am so hyper. The only reason why I am hyper is because I have a new best friend. His name is Harry Potter.

I ran into my room hiding under my bed. My dad Draco Malfoy is looking for me. He headed towards my closet, and when I knew he couldn't see me, I jumped out. "Rawr!" I said to my dad.

"Ahhh! Dragon, its time for bed NOW!" Said my dad. I grumbled knowing I shouldn't of 'attacked' him. "None of that Drag. Come on bed now. Tomorrow we have a big day." Said my daddy.

"Come on dad. Can't I just stay up for a little bit longer?" I asked my dad fully aware that the answer is a no.

"No Dragon its time for bed." My father said to me picking me up, and put me in my bed. I already had my Pj's on. "Do you want me to read you a book?" Asked my dad.

"Yes daddy, I want you to read 'Green Eggs, and Ham." I said to my dad. That book is my favorite muggle book. My dad pulled the book out, and began to read. I, of course started to close my eyes. The thing is I am not actually going to sleep. I heard the door close, I snapped my eyes open looking at the ceiling thinking about my other father.

Hi, my name is Dragon James Malfoy. My Dad's name is Draco Malfoy. Well one of my dad's. The thing is, my dad never told me my other fathers name. All I know is that my dad and father had met at Hogwarts there first year. They were arch rivals with each other, and they told each others their feelings in their 5th year. They became friends and soon in 6th year they started dating. My dad told me that they broke up when he was carrying me. I always, always wanted to know who my other father was. I try to get my daddy to tell me what my fathers name is. He never tells me, and it bothers me. All I know about my dad is that his middle name is James. That's how my middle name became James. I hope some day ill meet my father.

Dragon began to fall asleep dreaming about his father like every night.

Dragon has no idea that his father is right under his nose.

____end Chapter_____

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

A/N: Hi everyone I really enjoyed writing Dragon's PoV only because you get to know about how he really wants to meet his father, and what he knows about his father. I really hope you like this as much as me writing it! If this confused with Dad and Father, I just wanted to point out that Draco is Daddy/dad and Harry is Father. Remember welcome with Suggests, Guess or even questions. Thanks very much!

_______________________________________________________________

**A SPEICAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS. **

**Njferrell- **Ahh I hope I answered your guess right. Ha! You'll find out more when Draco and Harry start getting closer.

**Kelly86-** Im glad you like it! Here's an update

**Loonytick**- Thanks for the suggest. I don't know if this is better, but I did reread it and everything. Tell me if its ok.

**Natasha AKA tash-** Ah thanks for the comment! I can't wait either until you see how they get close, AND if Harry see's the truth about Dragon.

**Animehplife-**Thanks for the Review. Heres an other chapter

**Tatsa Tipatico**-Thanks for the Review. You got your wish! It came true! WEEE ~partys/dances~

**And another special thanks to everyone that read my fan fiction, and put them in their fav story's, and Story Alert. **

Until next time (Maybe tomorrow) =]

3 Jess


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Whoa I am back! It only toke me a day to reply! Ha. I really want everyone to know that Dragon has perfect language for one reason. Draco as being a Malfoy he taught his son at a very young age how to speck very good language. His also smart very. SPOILERS~ Dragon is the first one to find out about Harry.~ Harry is so dumb that he does not realize that Dragon is his own kid. Now to the story!

**Warning: PG-13 because of the somewhat sex scene. **

This chapter it gets closer to what really happen between Harry and Draco.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Chapter 3 **

(Draco's PoV)

I closed the door to Dragons room. For once I am glad that he has not asking about Harry. I jumped right on my couch picking up a book.

___Draco dream/Memory_____

_I head out the portrait door. I guess I didn't see were I was going, because I bump until someone. "Sorry, I am in a hurry." I said to the person helping the person up, but then I realized who it is. "Oh hi Seamus, Sorry I am kind of in a hurry." I said to Seamus. _

"_Oh same here. I am looking for Dean. We have some pranks we are going to do, it will be funny." Said Seamus. _

"_Ah I see. I can't wait until I see the prank!" I said to him backing away. _

"_Ok bye Draco." Said Seamus smirking. _

"_Gosh he has the Malfoy smirk. I wonder what he has up his sleeve, it better be good." I said to my self while running towards the classroom. I am late because I fell asleep. Ever since I found out that I am pregnant, I would always take a little nap. _

_I had came to the classroom door, where I would meet Harry. I had toke a deep breath, and opened the door. I looked inside, at first I didn't see anything, until I heard a noise. I listened to see where the noise is coming room. I looked over to see two boys fucking each other on a table. My mouth opened when I saw that Harry is on the bottom of Dean Thomas! I stayed there to see if Harry or Dean noticed me. I had enough when I saw that Harry started to suck on Deans cock. _

_I turn and left running towards the portrait of the Slytherin common room. I saw my two best friends up, but I didn't talk to them. I ran straight to my four poster bed. _

_When I woke up the next morning my eyes were still puffy from crying. I toke a quick shower, and gotten ready for breakfast. Before I went downstairs I had written Harry a note. I gave it to Hidwig, because she is still in my room from the last time we were sending letters to each other during the night. She hooted and left. _

_I began to walk downstairs, when I saw my best friends Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson looking concerned. _

"_Drake what is wrong?" I heard my best friend Pansy say. _

"_Everything!" I said basically yelling at her. She looked scared. "Sorry Pans, its nothing." I said to her. _

"_Draco there is something going on. Tell us we are your best friends." Said Blaise this time. "You can tell us anything. You can trust us." _

_I sigh, his right. I can tell them anything. I started off by telling them how I am pregnant, then went on about how I saw Harry with Dean in the classroom where we were supposed to meet. _

"_Drake you can't be serious, Potter would never hurt you." Said Pansy hugging me. I hugged her back, trying to hold back the tears. _

"_I am going to kill him!" I heard Blaise say going out the door. I jump up running after him. _

"_Blaise no! Please." I begged Blaise. He just nodded, and we went off towards the Great Hall. I saw that Harry gotten the letter I sent to him. I started to eat some eggs, then playing with my food. _

"_LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE RON!" I heard, my head snapped up to a very upset, angry Harry Potter. I then saw him run out of the Great Hall. _

___________End dream/memory_____

I woke up on the couch half crying into the pillows that were on the couch.

"Daddy why are you crying?" I heard Dragon coming up on the couch next to me. He snuggled up against my chest.

"I…just had a dream about your father." I said to Dragon truthfully. I couldn't ever lie to that child. "Hey aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I asked him.

"Dad its morning goofy! I was just about to wake you up when I heard you crying in the pillows." Dragon said to me. "Are you ok? When I find out who father is, do you want me to beat him up?" Dragon asked smiling at me, while whipping my tears.

I laughed a little. "Yeah you can, but you'll never find out who your he is." I said to him getting up, therefore making him get up.

"We have a bet then dad!" Dragon said to me smiling and giggling.

"Psh fine Dragon. Are you hungry?" I asked him. He nodded. We didn't bother taking a bath, but we did change our cloths. I wore tight light blue jeans, with a black muscle t-shirt on. I put a blue t-shirt over Dragon and his favorite pair of blue jeans. "Ready?" I asked my child. He nodded, and we went to the Great Hall. When we gotten there Harry isn't there. '_Hmm he must be eating in his room'_ I thought to my self.

The rest of the day I played with Dragon, and ate lunch in my room.

"Daddy do I need to put on robe just like you?" Asked my little Dragon. His watching me get ready for the feast.

"No you can wear your muggle cloths. Your not really a student here yet, nor a Professor." I said to him. I picked him up going towards the Great Hall. I sat down not wanting to talk to anyone. Harry hasn't came down here yet.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

(Harry PoV)

Today I felt lazy. I didn't want to go down to the Great Hall and see my ex-lover with his child from another man. So that I realized I had to get ready for the feast. I truly didn't want to go. I gotten into my robes, and headed down the stairs to the Great Hall. I saw that all the Professors were there besides, Hagrid. I am guessing he still gets the first years. I walked over towards the big table, and got greeted by everyone, besides Draco.

"Hi Harry." I heard Dragon besides me.

I smiled by the greet. I loved how Dragon is very nice, and sweet. Just like when Draco and I started dating. "Why hi there Dragon." I said to him. He had smiled back. "What did you do today?" I asked him.

"Oh you know hanging out with Daddy, actually Daddy and I have a bet going!" Said a very hyper Dragon.

I saw that Draco had wide eyes. Clearly Draco did not want Dragon to say anything. Before I could question Dragon about the bet the doors flew open with the 2nd-7th years. I waited for a few minutes, again I about to open my mouth, but Professor McGonagall came in the Great Hall with the little first years. I didn't really pay any attention to the sorting hat and the sorting.

"Oh daddy his the first person to go to Gryffindor. That's going to be my house when I come to this school!" Said a very excited boy.

I snorted. "Draco, it seems like Dragon wants to go the best house here." I said to Draco smiling.

"Actually Harry my dad was in G-" before Dragon could spit it out Draco had put his hand over his mouth.

I just looked at him questionly, but started to listen to Dumbledore speech.

"Settle down. Welcome students! I would first like to say that first years the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone. Quddich tryouts are coming up, so please if you want to tryout go to your Head of Houses, and sign up." He said looking at everyone. He then went on. "I can see that we have some new little faces. People that are or were pregnant please go to Miss O'Connor. She is our nanny here at Hogwarts." He said. Jessica stood up and waved. "Now we have a new Defense the Dark Arts Teacher. Professor Harry James Potter." I stood up this time waving, everyone is either clapping or whistling. I just grinned sitting back down. I saw that Dragon went eye wide. "Now lets eat!" I heard Dumbledore.

I started picking up some food, and putting it on my plate. "Daddy! Daddy!" I heard Dragon.

"Yes Dragon, what?" I heard Draco say.

I didn't want to listen so I ignored what Dragon said, I thought I did, but I heard little whispers. "Dragon don't go off and telling him now!" I heard Draco say.

"Draco if your kid has something to say to me, then he should say it!" I said kind of getting angry. The Professors at the table heard this, and stop eating. "WHAT! AM I NOW A FREAK SHOW!" I yelled this time at them. Now every Professors had their mouths down, but turned away quickly before I could snap again.

"Harry, its nothing. Its stupid, trust me please." I heard Draco say.

He said it in a clam voice. The voice that would always calm me down when I got really angry. "Sorry, I didn't mean to over react." I said calmly. He smiled at me, and began to eat. I looked down at Dragon, he looked like he is about to cry. "Oh I'm sorry Dragon. Your dad should of told you I have a bad temper. You get used of it. Especially if I am teaching now." I said to him. He just smiled while telling Draco to cut up his chicken.

"Oh Dragon, what were you going to say about you and your dad's bet?" I asked him. Dragon had looked up at me then at his dad.

He giggled. "I already won." I looked at him then at Draco.

Draco smiled at me, making my heart flutter. I smiled back.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

(Dragons PoV)

After dinner I went up towards daddy's and I room. When I gotten in I toke a bath, and dad put my Pj's on. "Dad, no storys tonight I am beat." I said to my dad. I still had a smile on my face ever since I found out that Harry is my father.

"Ok sleep tight." I heard my dad say tucking me in my bed, and kissing my forehead. He had left, but I kept my eyes opened.

I stared up at the ceiling like I always do before bed. I started to think about today. I repleyed what went on in the Great Hall. "Harry James Potter." The name came up in my head. I knew right then and there that Harry James Potter is my father. I had asked my dad if Harry is my father and he said yes, but he wanted me to keep it from my father. I didn't see why though. He is my father, and has the right to know.

I turned around on my side still thinking. '_Ah ha I know! How to tell my father with out telling him.' _I thought to my self. I really want my dad and father to become husband and husband. They belong together, especially if they have me as a son! I couldn't help, but smile at the thought me trying to hook them up, and meeting my father. It's a shock that I am best friends with my own father!

I slow drift off to sleep dreaming about how to get both of his parents together.

____End Chp_____

A/N To be honest this chapter was the hardest threw the middle of it I had writers block. LOL, but I figured it out. Sorry its short, but more is going to be up tomorrow or the next day. Promise! =]

**MY REVIEWRS GUESSES AND QUESTIONS AND MORE:! **

**Animeplife: **Here ya go its another update! Thanks for the Review!

**Natasha AKA Tash:** Dragon figures out who Harry is in this chapter. His very happy as you could tell. I gave more information on why and getting closer of what really happen. In the future Draco finds out what really happens. Harry finds out what happens also. Yes they still do love each other, they also had. No one can really forget there first love, and love each other. I know I can't and I still love my first love. Oh trust me Natasha it will be more fluffier when Dragon steps in. See Dragon wants his parents to love each other and get married. Like it said ^^. Heres an update. If you have anymore guesses or just want to ramble on about my story plz do so

**Neverfall16: **Thanks for liking the story. Heres an update!

**StupidChinaBook:** Ah you see more of what went on. I gave you guys a clue of what had happened in the 7th year at Hogwarts trust me you will all find out what happens soon enough.

**Thanks for the rest of you to add this story to your favorites AND to story alert it. Plz more reviews and more questions, suggestions, and even guesses. Ill be happy to answer anything! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song I put on here its by my fav band Papa Raoch "Scars" **

A/N: Ok So im happy how everyone likes my story so far! I just have one thing to say before going on with the story. I didn't put Harry's first lesson or even when he sent hermione and ron a letter. I am not putting Harry's or Draco's lessons in here. Maybe once in a great while, but not all the time. KK.

Harry=Father

Draco=Dad

Now on with the story!

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Chp 4

(Dragon PoV)

Its been a few days since I had figured out that Harry James Potter is my own father. I still hadn't figured out how I am getting both my dad and father together. Maybe I should start by finding out more about my father. "Hmm, I wonder what he is doing now." I asked my self pacing in my room.

I opened my door to go out to the living room. "Hey Dragon, what are you doing?" I heard my dad say.

I had looked over at him, his reading a muggle book. I have no idea what the title is. "Daddy can I go visit Harry? I mean he is my father. I promise I won't say anything, I just want to get to know him. You know?" I asked my dad hoping he'll say yes.

My dad thought for a minute. "Promise you won't say anything Dragon?" He asked me. I just nodded. "Yes you may go. Come back before dinner ok?" I smiled at my dad and ran off out the portrait.

I ran to my fathers room. On the way I saw Miss O'Connor. "Hi Miss O'Connor." I said to my favorite person besides my dad.

"Hey Dragon, where are you going?" She asked me.

"Oh you know. Um seeing Harry. He's awesome!" I said to her excitedly. Before she could speak I said "Bye." And ran off.

When I got to Harrys portrait I heard music.

'_I tare my heart open_

_I saw my self shine_

_My weakness says_

_That I can't do much_

_And the scars that remind me_

_The past is real_

_I tare my heart open_

_Just to feel_

_Drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just want to be alone _

_I am pissed because you came around_

_Why don't you just go home' _

"Umm Ma'am can you tell Harry that Dragon is here." I said to the portrait. She nodded.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

(Harrys PoV)

After my classes I am beat. I went straight to my rooms, and laid down on the couch; putting on my radio that I had bought. I started to listen to this one song. I started to cry, until my portrait said. "Sorry sir, but Dragon wanted to see you. Should I let him in?"

I looked confused at her. "Oh ill get it." I told her getting up whipping my tears away. I opened the door and the portrait had swung opened. "Dragon, what are you doing here? Are you lost?" I asked Dragon.

The kid smiled at me, and ran to me hugging my leg. "No he knows I am here. Daddy said its ok. Is it ok to hang out with my new best friend?" He explain to me.

"Yeah you can come in." I said opening the door wider so he can come in. "Do you want any juice, or anything?" I asked him.

"Oh no thanks fathe-Harry" He said to me sitting on the couch

I looked at him confused sitting down next to him on the couch. I thought he was about to say father. Ok I am going crazy seriously. "What is that?" Dragon asked me looking around the room. I laughed. "Harry what's so funny?" He asked me.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you're a purblood, and you don't know what the sound is coming from, it's a radio. A radio is were you can listen to music." I explain to him.

"Oh, oh I see." Said Dragon. It is a few moments of silence. "Harry, you new my daddy didn't you. You went to school with him didn't you?" Dragon had token me off guard. How was I supposed to tell Drakes kid that I was his lover.

"Well yeah I knew him. He was a nasty kid for a while." I frowned. Memories I didn't want to talk about. That's how I figured out when I started having feelings for Draco, and I still have them. I saw that Dragon wanted more information. "He turned around though. Draco and I became friends in 5th year." I told Dragon. Dragon smiled at me.

Dragon had asked me all sorts of questions like; What was my favorite subject in school, What was my least favorite subject in school, Who I dated (I didn't tell him about Draco), What happened during the big war with Voldy (Didn't tell him the full detail of who died and so on).

When I gotten done with the whole Voldy story, I saw that Dragon had fallen asleep. I had picked him up, and walked out the portrait. I started to walk to Dracos rooms. When I gotten there I told the portrait I have Dragon, and that to tell Draco.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

When Dragon left, I had pulled the muggle book. I had stopped reading for a second because I gotten hungry. I started to make a sandwich when. "Sir, there is a Harry Potter outside the door carrying young Dragon. Do you want me to let him in sir?" I heard my portrait picture saying.

"Yeah please let them threw." I said to the Portrait. I looked down at my sandwich. '_I wonder if Dragon is actually asleep or faking.' _

"Ehm, Draco, Here is Dragon. Where do you want me to set him?" I heard Harrys voice. I looked up from my sandwich. I pointed to his room. Harry had brought him in there.

"I tucked him in his bed. Um Bye." Harry said going towards the door.

"Harry wait!" I opened my mouth with out thinking. Now I regerted it, what was I to say to him now.

"Yeah Draco." Harry said, about to leave.

"Harry, why don't you stay, and have some sandwich with me." I said to him hoping he'll say no.

"Sure, thanks Draco." Harry said.

He sat down at a little stole in front of me. I am surprised at his answer. I smirked at him. "I am guessing the usual. Beef, with lettuce, and tomato, with a little mustard?" I said to him starting getting everything out.

"Wow Drake, I can't believe you remember after five years." Harry said smiling .

"Yeah, well…How can I not? We.." Before I could finish my sentence, I couldn't bring my self to say that we dated, and that's how I remembered. I finished with his sandwich and handed it to him getting some water out, and pouring it in a glass. I sat down across from him. "So…what did you do after Hogwarts was out?" I asked him. I hate silence I to had to say something.

"Right after Hogwarts I went into Auror training." He said to me.

"I heard you quit. Why?" I asked him, I toke a bite from my sandwich.

"I really wasn't passing my training." Harry said chuckling. "Hey, I should go." Harry said to me while getting up. I looked down to see if he had finished his sandwich, he did.

I wanted to stop him. I had an urge to kiss him, but I let him go. I went back to the couch so I could read my book. When I sat down I heard a giggle. I looked over towards Dragons room, and his door is a little open.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

(Dragons PoV)

When father dropped me off in my room, and tucked me in bed, my eyes flew open when the door closed behind him. I waited for a few minutes, because my dad would come into my room, but I heard voices. I hurried over to the door and open it a little. What I saw was that my dad and father were eating sandwiches together, and they were talking! I couldn't hear that much only the reason why my father had left Auror training. When father left, all I could do is giggle.

"Dragon!" I heard my dad said. I ran out to him to see what he wanted. I jumped right on the couch next to him. "That was a set up wasn't it?" Dad said to me. I nodded. "Why?" He questioned me further.

"Dad, his my father I think he has the right to know about me or at least for you two to get together. Either you try, or ill tell him EVERYTHING!" I said to my dad hoping I won't get grounded.

"WHAT!? Why would you do that? I told you there is a reason behind why I won't get back with your father, and I don't want him to know about you." My dad said to me.

I started to cry a little. "Dad did you even talk to him about anything? Did he give you a reason for what he done?" I said to him, trying to get some sense into him.

He had sigh. "No I never talked to your father about him cheating on me, but Dragon you can't get in with my personal life. What went on with your father and I its between us. Don't get in it. I don't even think ill ever get with him, because of what he done." My dad said to me.

"Can you at least tell him about me? I think he has the right to know." I said to him hoping he'll say yes.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

End Chp!

A/N: Yay its my first cliffe What do you guys think? Guesses on what happens! I actually had a really hard time writing chapter 4, because I had all this great ideas, but I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with it first. Yall are probably wondering why I put a Harry and Draco speaking, then Draco telling his son that he still angry with him. Yes he is still angry, but remind you Draco still loves Harry. In the next few chapters we 1 find out what happened 5 years ago. 2 We see what happens when Harry gets a little more closer to Draco. BTW my chapter for the next on is going straight to Halloween night. I have a reason why and you'll see. That chapter is going to be LONGER than this one and the first 3 chapters. =] Oh yeah one more thing. Yall are probably saying "Oh you can't have any muggle stuff in hog warts" Well I just wanted to say that this is my story and I wanted it in.

**A SPEICAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!: **

**Animehplife:** Nice guess, but no that's not what happen between. You'll find out what happens in the next chapter. Its longer! Woo! I might not be able to put it up until like maybe 2 days time, because sadly I have to write down all the ideas for what I have in store for the next chp =] HERES AN UPDATE

**YaoI-tEnShI1412-**Like I said ^^ you'll find out everything in next chapter. Lets just say there is a special event. Dean and Seamus comes to Hogwarts, and yeah that's all im going to say! =] Yes the sudden outburst was very scary, epically to little Dragon.

**Kelly86-** Im happy you like the fan fiction! I love it my self. I wouldn't believe im such a good author. Hehehe. Anyway yes Seamus knew what was going on in the classroom. You will find out in next chapter what happens. =]

**Natasha AKA Tash: **Im happy you like this fan fiction =] We already got a little taste what happened with one. It sort of worked. Ha! I hope you like this one. Stay tuned for the big shocking surpise with Dean and Seamus =]

Until next time!

Jessica


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait...I was sick and I had writers block...but i repayed you guys, because this is longer! Ha! This kind of goes fast in the beginning, but i still hope you guys will enjoy it!

A Happy thanks to my Beta Neverfall (I believe thats her name here)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Dragon, Sabrina, Jessica and now Emily. If i did own this Draco and Harry would've been together! **

Chapter 5 (Harry's PoV) 

I yawned, awoken from the ringing of my alarm. I groaned as I shut it off and began to get up, strecthing, before I quickly began putting my robes on, thinking about Malfoy's kid. He's been bothering me alot lately by asking all sorts of questions about his father. As I began to leave I spotted a letter that I was certain that I didn't read. Curious, I went, picked it up, and looked who it was from.

It was from Albus.

Oddly, I didn't have the will to read anything from Albus so I set it back on the desk and left for the Great Hall.

As I entered the Hall, I saw Draco and Neville talking to each other while Sabrina and Dragon talked. It is a surpise because well…you never see them talking. I went towards my sit, and Neville started to go towards his sit before he came to me. "Hey, Harry, did you read Albus letter?" I heard Neville ask.

"No, I haven't, why?" I asked Neville.

"Well, you should!" He continued as I questioned why, "Lets just say you'll see Ron and Hermione very soon, like in 2 weeks soon." Neville said as he took Sabrina while I gave him a quizzing look. '_I wonder what is going on.' _I thought. I quickly ate before I got up and went straight to my dorms, and read the letter.

I gave my password to my portrait, and walked in my room. I went towards my desk and picked up the piece of parachment. I went wide eye as I began to read...

_You are accordantly invited to _

_Your 5 year annul reunion. _

_Class of 04 _(BTW I know its not really when they graduated)

_Date: October 5__th__ 2009 _

_Starts: 7Pm _

_End: Whenever _

_Their will be drinking. _

_Bring a date if can. (Husbands/wife are welcome) _

_You have kids they are invited, but when its drinking time _

_They will be with the nanny (Jessica O'Connor) _

_You will be sleeping in private rooms. _

_Any questions please don't hesitate to letter me. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

After I was done reading, I heard a knock on my door. I went over to open the portrait.

Its Dragon.

I refrained myself from rolling my eyes. "Hello, Dragon, how are you? What brings you here?" I asked him.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

(Dragons PoV)

After breakfast, I came straight to my room and sat crosslegged on my bed. I had to think of a way to get my daddy and father together. I sat there thinking for 5 minutes before I got up, a plan forming in my head. "Daddy is going to love me after I do this!" I said to my self getting up, and walking out the door to see my daddy reading the Daily Prophet. "Daddy…I'm going to go see father." I said to him.

He looked up from the Prophet. "Dragon, are you going to try and get us together again?" He asked me.

I had put my hand up to my heart and say, in an atonished voice, "I am hurt that you don't trust me."

"I do trust you Drag, but you can't meddle in with our relationship." My dad said to me, putting the Daily Prophet down. "And now a days you are acting very much like me as a teenager."

I gave him the famous Malfoy smirk. "Dad, I am just like you remember!" I said to him.

My dad just smiled and said that I could go see Harry, as long as I didn't do anything. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

I walked towards my father's rooms. When I arrived there I greeted the portrait while knocking on it. A few minutes passed and finally my father answered the door. "Hi Dragon how are you? What brings you here?" Said my father.

I skipped towards the couch, and said "Just to talk."

He had sat down next to me. "So what is on your mind Dragon?" Father asked me.

I kind of smirked knowing what I am going to say. "Oh I have a question about my daddy." I said to my father. He nodded. He had no reply so I went on. "I um…I heard that you and dad dated-" Before I could keep going my father interrupted me.

"What? How did you hear that? It's a lie!" My father said to me.

"I said, before I got rudely interrupted, that I heard that you and dad dated. My dad told me…I didn't really believe him. That's why I came to ask you. So is it true?" I asked my father. He looked down at his hands. I really didn't know what he was thinking, or what to say. Before I knew it I heard my father yell at me.

"DRAGON THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! NOW!" My father screamed at me. I felt hot tears running down my cheek. I couldn't move. "ARE YOU DEAF? GET OUT!"

Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed me by the shirt and put me out of his room. I am shocked, and couldn't believe what he said. I waited for a few minutes hoping he would say sorry, he didn't. I ran and ran to my dad's drom.

I screamed at the portrait to open up but it was telling me that my dad isn't there and I should go to the nanny. I didn't care. I screamed the password and, when the portrait opened, I ran to my room. I cried on my bed, for what seems like hours, but it was only, actually, a few minutes. By lunch time, dad had come back, and said to come down so we could go to the Great Hall for lunch.

I told him I didn't wanted to go, so we ate lunch in the rooms today.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

(Harry's PoV)

After I told Dragon to get out of my rooms. I felt bad. '_Why did I yell at the little kid? That's not me'_ I thought. I sat down on the couch thinking. '_Why did Draco tell Dragon we dated? Ugh, I am so mad at Draco right now I just want to punch him!'_ I thought to myself. I wasn't going to actually do it, but I could think of doing it. When I finally snapped out of my daze/thinking process, I looked around in my room.

" I must have missed lunch." I muttered to my self. I knew I did because now it was dark. I looked around for my clock, hoping I didn't miss dinner. I hadn't but it would start in 5 minutes.

I started walking towards the Great Hall, still not knowing what I am going to do with Draco or even Dragon. When I finally gotten to the hall. I saw Dragon looking at me nevous, Draco cutting up food for Dragon. It looks like Dragon didn't tell Draco what happen. I sat down next to Draco and started on my food. I felt green eyes staring at me while I eat. I still felt like I should ask Draco about what Dragon said.

After debating on what I should do I finally opened my mouth. "Hello, Draco." I said to Draco.

He looked up at me surprised, while Dragon smiled. "Um...hello, Harry." Said Draco.

"Did Dragon tell you what he asked me while-" Before I went on I saw Dragon mouthing 'no' I went on anyway I smirked a little hoping to get the little boy in trouble. "While he was in my rooms?" I asked him still smirking.

"No, he didn't. If he said something about me he didn't mean it!" Draco said to me eating a pea.

"Well, I am very disappointed in you Draco. How can you tell DRAGON THAT WE DATED!" I said. I couldn't keep my anger inside me so I started yelling. I soon regert it. Everyone looked up from there eating, students and professors. The older students, 5th and up, were looking at us in awe, because their favorite teachers dated. The younger students on the other hand were either disgusted or looked frightened at me, because they never saw me like that before.

"Harry, I am sorry. I swear I didn't know Dragon would do that. I am sorry!" Draco said. I didn't care how sorry he was.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR KID! OUR RELATIONSHIP WAS IN THE PAST! YOU DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME, ANYMORE, WHY WOULD YOU?" I shouted to him. Draco's mouth is doing the face of a fish. Before Draco could open his mouth to say anything, I raced to get out of the Great Hall. I didn't want to speak to him ever again!

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

_**2 weekends later **_

_**Night of the reunion**_

(Still Harry)

Tonight is the big five year reunion. I am happy to see Ron and Hermione. It has been forever since the last time I saw them. I'm still upset with Draco and Dragon. I haven't talked to them since the night I asked Draco about it. All my students asked if we really did date. I kept saying it was none of there business.

I am getting ready for the big party. I pull out tight light blue jeans, white t-shirt with a button up blue shirt. I put it on and headed down the stairs near the Entrance Hall to wait on my friends. Only Draco and Neville were, with their kids, downstairs to meet friends. I stood next to Neville. We didn't say much, just how we are really excited on how we can't wait to see our friends.

The first arrival was very dramatic. The door swung open and revealed Pansy and Blaise. "AHHHHH LITTLE DRAGON AND DRACO! NICE TO FINALLY SEE YOU!" I heard Pansy said. I rolled my eyes at her.

About ten minutes or so finally Ron and Hermione came in with a little girl. The girl looked just like Ron and a little bit of Hermione. Neville and I walked over towards them. I hugged Hermione first.

"Hey mate!" I heard Ron say as I hugged him.

I smiled. "Hey, Ron, how are you?" I asked Ron.

"I'm great! Hey, you remember Emily-Rose don't you?" Ron asked me.

I nodded picking her up from Hermione. "Uncle Hawwy! Me misses you!" Said Emily-Rose.

"I miss you too little Emily" I said to her hugging her tightly.

"Harry, is the nanny here good?" I heard Hermione say.

I turned towards her. "Ask Neville, I only see her once in a great while since my rooms are near the nursery. She is a nice lady though. Can't wait until I show off Emily though." I said to Hermione while swinging Emily around. I stopped when Hermione gave me that 'disapproving' look. "What?" I asked her, but before she could say anything Emily said something. "Hawwy make me fly like superman!"

I laughed and so did Ron. I picked her up and ran around like a manic with her in my arms, while she goes 'WEEEEEEEEEE' I laughed and stopping. I gave her to Hermione and we headed for the hall.

The room is decorated with signs saying "Class of 04" with green, blue, yellow, and red around it. The walls weren't stone it looked like an actual wall with different colors plaster all over it, from pink to black, black to green, green to red, red to blue. The tables were the houses and smaller, but with there colors all around it with a mixture of all of the other houses.

Ron sniggered a moment. "What?" I asked him.

"Harry its like a gay festaivel" Ron said bursting into more laughter, everyone that's already in the great hall were looking at Ron like he is nuts. What is new there?

"Hey! Did you forget your best mate is GAY?" I said to Ron.

Ron adamantly stopped laughing. "Sorry, I kind of forgot." Said Ron straighting up.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

(Draco's PoV)

I started to talk to Pansy and Blaise. "So does Potter know about Dragon yet?" Blaise said. Blaise really never liked Harry because, well, Harry stole me away from Blaise. Blaise was everything to me. He is my best mate and all but when Harry came into my life I followed him like a little puppy. Yes, I admit it that is very UnMalfoyish, but I always was in love with Harry Potter.

"No, he doesn't, but Dragon keeps trying to hook us up!" I said to Blaise while looking down a Dragon.

"Hey! I have the right to hook you guys up! He's my father, after all,." Dragon said trying to sound a know-it-all in front of his Godmother and Godfather.

"Ah young Dragon knows about Harry?" Pansy asked me. I nodded. "Hmm maybe tonight I can help Dragon hook you guys up?" Pansy asked more to Dragon to me.

I started to protest while we went towards the Great Hall. I started to strut down to the Slytherin table when I heard Weasly laughing. I try to make out what Harry is saying, but couldn't figure it out. I went and sat down next to Pansy and Blaise waiting for everyone else to arrive.

I started to be bored waiting for everyone. I heard Pansy talking to Dragon about there 'plans' for getting Harry and I to get back together. I rolled my eyes at them. Soon everyone began to fill in the sits. Dumbladore stood up like he did when they always first arrived at Hogwarts.

"Good evening, Alumni, it is nice to see you all again. I thought I should start by saying we are going to eat first, then after a few quick words we are going to push the tables away, and dance. I like to introduce everyone to Jessica O'Connor, the nanny of Hogwarts. Any of you that has bought your kids along, depending on how old they are, you are to bring them to Jessica. There are directions to where the nursery is. If your children of ages of 1-3 they are to go to Jessica straight when you are drinking, ages of 4-5 they can stay until 9PM. Depends on how sober the rest of you are. Yes drinking is to be made around here." I heard Albus say clapping his hands together. I laughed a little bit, and listen to what he had to say. "Your rooms are given to you before the dancing starts, so please don't forget about them! Your children will be safe with Jessica, she will nurse them well in the nursery. Now lets eat!" Said Albus.

"What a old goon. It seems like he enjoys his liquor" I heard Pansy say. I laughed at her comment. I began to cut Dragons food like always and started to chow down my food.

"Daddy, how long can I stay down here for?" I heard Dragon ask.

"How about 9PM. That's your usual bed time." I said to Dragon. He smiled and start to eat his chicken. The hall is in with laughter and talking. When I finish eating the food disappeared, but reappeared with dessert. I didn't eat it, but I see Dragon getting into the chocolate cake. I laughed a little, because now he is going to be all hyper. After I laughed I heard Albus talking again. "Lets stand up have the disappear tables and lets BOOGY!" He said. Everyone laughed getting up because he began to dance after he said boogy.

All the tables disappeared and the music came on.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

(Harry's PoV)

I stood up from the bench while laughing. That image will never get out of my head! I went over and got some firewisky. I heard the song 'Fly On The Wall' by Miley Cyrus. To my surprise, everyone started dancing to her even though she is a muggle. I knew the song so I went over with Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Emily, and Sabrina. We were all dancing away. I toke Emily and danced with her. I twirled her around, and then she began to shake her butt while Sabrina joined in.

"Hey, everyone lets shake our butts like these two young ladys!" I heard Seamus. We all began to shake our butts and everyone laughed. After the song we went and sat down. We were really tired from just one song. I guess old age is getting to us. Seamus and Dean had gotten everyone drinks. Everyone gotten alcohol besides Hermione. She says its not 'lady like'.

Seamus and Dean were already drunk after what seems like 2 bottles of firewisky, but they only drank 5. I only had one bottle of it and the rest of the time I drank Smirnoff. Sabrina and Emily already went to Jessica, before our friends started to be more drunk.

Everyone went on started talking about the funny times like when Hermione and Ron got caught snogging in class, Ron beating up some Slytherin we didn't know but Draco knew, Hermione getting pink hair when Ron backfired on this one Charm. Until Seamus started talking about this one prank.

"Hey, Harry remember the time when Dean and I gave you some water, but actually it was a love potion? Yeah and Dean started to have sex with you! Wow, Malfoy's face was priceless when he saw you sucking Deans cock I swear I-" He got cut off.

"YOU WHAT!" I said really loud. The music stop and everyone stared at us. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Harry, everyone is looking!" Hermione hissed

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! DEAN, SEAMUS WHY WOULD YOU HURT ME LIKE THAT! ALL THESE YEARS I THOUGHT DRACO WAS NUTS WHEN HE SAID I SUPPOSEDLY CHEATED ON HIM!" I screamed at Dean and Seamus.

"I...we...it was a prank. We thought you two only broke up because of something else. Harry, we are sorry." Said Dean.

I heard 4 people behind us. I turned to see who it is. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Dragon stood behind me. Draco and Dragon went beside Harry. "What did you two do?" Draco said kind of in a harsh tone.

"We gave Harry a Potion back in 7th year. It was a prank. I knew where you and Harry were supposed to meet. I told Dean and he went and gave Harry water and Harry drank it. It was a love potion. I was already there when you came in. I hurried so I can watch and put it on video camera. Well yeah you know the rest of the story Malfoy." Seamus said.

I glared at him, furious, and punched him right in the nose. I ran after Dean, but Dragon went towards him and tripped him. I said a quick 'thank you' and punched him in the nose as well.

"Isn't this a good moment. It feels right back when they all came here. WOOO! I need more Tequila." I heard Albus. I didn't know who he is talking to, but he sounded happy.

I went towards my friends, and sat down. "Harry, are you ok?" I heard Hermione say sitting down next to me.

"Um, we deserve that. Can't we still be friends? Can't you look past that?" I heard Seamus say.

I looked up at Seamus. "Yes, you did deserve it. After that I don't know if we could be friends anymore." I said getting really angry at him. The music went back on and everyone started dancing.

"Hey Harry lets dance!" Hermione said gripping my hand. I had no choice but join her. We were dancing to 'Cyclone' by Baby Bash. Hermione was actually dancing slutty. She didn't grind me, but she was on the floor. She looked like a stripper. I gain control and started dancing and having fun.

A slow song came on. "Oooohhhhh get a partner and let me sing this song to you!" I heard Albus saying. I laughed. '_Damn would've never guess he is a drunk! _' I thought to my self.

_/So take one word you said_

_You put in your bed _

_You rest your tiny head on your pillow/_

I started to walk towards the sitting area when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder blade. I spun around. "Will you dance with me?" Said Draco.

_/Your've got your head pushed to my chest_

_And now you're hoping someone lets you in_

_Well I swear I'll let you in _

_You know I'll let you in _

_Oh Kelsey/ _

My mouth opened. "Yes" I said. He lead me to the court yard. You can hear the lyrics better now, because Albus is not singing, the band is. The court yard is filled with white roses everywhere. He placed his arms around my waist while I put my arms around his neck.

_/So don't let anyone scare you_

_You know that I'll protect you always_

_Now through the thick and thin_

_Until the end_

_You better watch it _

_You know you don't cross it _

_Because I'm always here for you _

_And I'll be here for you / _

"Harry…" I heard Draco say. I looked into his eyes. "Harry, there hasn't been a day since I have not thought about you. I love you, Harry James Potter." Draco said

_/I know I know I know_

_I know how it feels believe me _

_I've been there_

_I know I know I know _

_I know what it feels like tell me Kelsey/ _

_/Now its gonna get harder_

_And its gonna burn brighter _

_And it's gonna get tougher _

_Each and everyday _

_So let me say/ _

"I love you too" I said to Draco. Draco smiled.

_/That I love you _

_You're all I've ever wanted _

_All I've ever dreamed of to come _

_And yes you did come/ _

Draco started to get closer to my face. I didn't hesitate and began to lean towards him.

_/I want you so bad _

_Can you feel it too _

_You know I'm so I'm so in love with you_

_I want you so much _

_I need you so much_

_I need your touch/ _

When we gotten close enough we kissed. He nipped on my lip. I moaned a little, and knowing what he wanted. I let him put his tongue in my mouth. We started to French kiss when little rain droplets came down. I broke apart smiling looking up. '_I always wanted in the rain when I had a kiss._' I thought to my self while looking at Draco.

We kissed again.

When we finally broke apart, we went back inside.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Can't wait until the reviews =] Woo! Did you guys hate it or love it? Did i go a little to fast? Remember suggestions, Questions and Comments...I love to answer questions mostly =]

**Disclaimer: I disclaim the song. Its not mine..its by Metro Station. Song is Kelsey. BTW i didn't put the full song on here...If you guys don't know it...look it up...its a good song**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thanks to my wonderful reviews, people that added my story to there favs and of course story alert. **

**Natasha AKA Tash** : Ah thanks for telling me that. No you didn't offend me at all. I now have a beta and im very impressed with her. I hope its better =] Thanks for saying also you like my story. It makes me happy!

**animehplife: **I wrote more just for you! Ha. I hope you like this chapter as much as me writing it =]

**Jacob**: Thanks so much for commenting me! LOL. I think your still my #1 fan for both storys! Ha! I loves you and here is an other chapter.

**Mio32**: Thanks Here is the update. Sorry it toke soo long! Hope you likey

Jessica


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone,

I thought you should know that the reason why I haven't been able to write this fan fiction is because ive been so busy working. Ill be writing as soon as I'm done with work Sept 7th. The story also deleted on my computer so ive been trying to look what I last wrote down. So please be patient.

I also need a Beta-Reader again. I forgot who was my Beta-Reader. So anyone who likes this fan fiction and wants to be my Beta please PM me. I will NOT write back til I get a Beta. Please and Thank u.

Ps. I promise ill finish this story. I just gotta. Plus ill be writing a new fan fiction soon. Im just going to write it before hand so when im ready to post ill just send it to my Beta and than I can post it.

Jess aka Pinky.


End file.
